


3-2-1 We Came To Fuck

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rock Stars, rockstar Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd screamed and cheered again. Allison ran a hand through her hair.<br/>“Well, are you ready, Isaac?”<br/>“Yeah, I am.”<br/>“How about you, Lyds?”<br/>“Oh, all night, baby.”<br/>“How about you, Scotty?”<br/>“Fucking ready.”<br/>“Well I think I’m alright. 1-2-3-4!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	3-2-1 We Came To Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> i got a message on tumblr saying: "i have an intense need for a dallison fic based off the lyric "3, 2, 1, we came to fuck" and imnot sure why" and i decided to write the thing

Stiles started to play a familiar beat on the drums and the crowd’s cheers grew even louder.

“That’s right!” Allison said with a laugh. “This is one of our favourite covers to play live. It’s also one of the first songs we learned together as a band. Are you guys ready?!”

The crowd screamed and cheered again. Allison ran a hand through her hair.

“Well, are you ready, Isaac?”

 “Yeah, I am.”

“How about you, Lyds?”

“Oh, all night, baby.”

“How about you, Scotty?”

“Fucking ready.”

“Well I think I’m alright. 1-2-3-4!”

In the crowd Derek cheered just as loud as anyone else. He had seen Allison’s band – Poison Arrows – live several times before. They always played their cover of _Vampire Money_ halfway through their set. It was a fan favourite, and always got the crowd pumped up.

“3-2-1 we came to fuck!” Derek and the rest of the crowd screamed the words along with Allison.

Allison was wearing denim booty shorts, a white v neck t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a blue silk scarf draped around her neck. She was in total control of the crowd, and she sang the song as though it was written for her to perform.

Derek was at the barrier. He had never been this close to the stage at a Poison Arrows show before. He was lucky to be there at all, since was a secret show to kick of the bands’ new album, and there had been a limited number of tickets. It was in a small venue, there was basically no room between the barrier and the stage. Several times throughout the first half of the set Allison had came up to the edge of the stage, and when she reached out she could touch hands with those at the barrier.

Derek knew what was coming as Allison came up to the very edge of the stage. During _Vampire Money_ Allison always brought a fan up on stage to sing and dance with her. In Derek’s experience she usually picked younger fans. However that was at all ages shows; the one they were playing was an over 21 gig. The crowd was older and a lot wilder than at the all ages gigs.

Allison wasn’t intimidated by the crowd though. When the band were preforming she owned the stage and controlled the room. The older crowd also allowed her to let loose a little more; she didn’t have to hold her tongue like she felt she had to around the younger fans.

Allison’s eyes swept the front of the crowd. She usually had an idea of who she’d bring up on stage from the very beginning of the set, and tonight was no different. He was wearing a leather jacket, and had a weeks’ worth of scruff on his face. He sang along to the songs and obviously knew the words. Allison had decided he was just right the moment she saw him.

Derek was a little surprised when Allison stopped in front of him, and held out her hand to him as she kept singing.

“You look like somebody that I used to know.”

Derek took Allison’s hand, and the next thing he knew he was up on stage with her and the rest of the band.

Derek wasn’t really sure what to do, he had never expected Allison to pick him, so he let her take the lead.

Allison danced Derek around the stage. First to Lydia, who blew Derek a kiss. Then over to Isaac and Scott. Isaac winked at Derek, and Scott smiled into his microphone as he sung backup vocals. Derek wasn’t stiff like some fans were when Allison pulled them up on stage. He moved with Allison to the music. Allison really enjoyed dancing with him, and she kept him close. She had one hand fisted in his jacket.

As they reached the chorus Allison turned to face Derek. She let go of his jacket and ran her hand up his chest and the side of his neck.

“Hair back, mother fucker!” Allison screamed into the microphone. She ran her hand through Derek’s hair, messing it up. “Jet black, so cool! Sing it like the kids that are mean to you!”

Then Allison’s face was close to Derek’s, with the microphone in between them, and Derek’s voice was mixing in with Allison’s for the next couple of lines.

Allison turned around again, and pressed her back against Derek’s chest. With her free hand Allison placed one of Derek’s hands on her hip.

Derek didn’t dare look out at the crowd. He focused on Allison, still a little in shock that he was actually on stage with her, and _grinding_ with her.

Usually by that point in the song Allison would have let the fan she had invited up go and finish the song on her own. But she was having fun. He was hot, and a good dancer. She didn’t want to let go of him yet. So when Derek made a move to head off stage, Allison held onto him tighter.

Derek really didn’t need much encouragement to stay up on stage with Allison.

Once Allison was sure he wasn’t going to get off stage she let go of him again. Allison took her scarf off and looped it around Derek’s neck. With her free hand Allison held the ends of the scarf, and she kept Derek where she wanted him. Allison used Derek more like a prop than a dance partner; Derek and the rest of the crowd loved it.

When the song was over Allison finally let Derek go, but not before kissing him on the cheek and leaving a bright red lipstick mark.

Derek climbed down off the side of the stage. He had lost his place at the barrier, but that didn’t really matter to him anymore. Derek still had Allison’s scarf around his neck.

*

After Poison Arrows had finished their set all the bands hung around to sign autographs and take photos.

Derek lingered until most of the other fans were gone before he approached Allison. He found her leaning up against the wall of the building, a cigarette in her hand.

“Hey, you,” Allison greeted. “I was hoping I’d see you again.”

“I thought you might want your scarf back,” Derek said, holding the blue scarf out to her.

Allison dropped the butt of her cigarette and crushed it with the toe of her shoe. “Thanks.” She took the scarf from him. “Sorry, but I didn’t catch your name.”

“Derek.”

“Well, Derek, it was nice to meet you.”

Derek put his hands in his jeans pockets. “It was nice to finally meet you too. I’ve been a big fan for a while now.”

Allison smiled and took a permanent marker out of the back pocket of her jeans. She took a few steps towards Derek and grabbed him by the wrist, tugging his hand out of his pocket. 

“Listen,” she said. “We have to pack up still, but I’m staying at the Beacon Hills Motel, a couple of blocks away. You should drop by in about an hour. I’m in room 26.” She wrote the number on the back of Derek’s hand.

Derek nodded. “Sure.”

“Great.” Allison recapped the marker, then she leaned in to kiss Derek.

Derek bought his other hand up and fisted his hand in Allison’s hair as the kiss deepened. When Allison pulled back, Derek let her go.

“See you soon,” Allison said. She wiped away the lipstick that had smeared across Derek’s lips with her finger, then turned around and walked away.

*

When Derek knocked on the door of Allison’s motel room she opened the door wearing nothing but her blue scarf around her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always come chat with me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
